Phantom of the Opera story
by Rachel420
Summary: Phantom of the opera story Evelina has lived on the streets of Paris, France most her life, which was about thirteen years total. Two years with her parents before they died, once they died six years in the orphanage, then the orphanage got run down, and now it has been seven years of her living on the streets of Paris. What will happen when she meets the phantom one night?
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of the opera story

Evelina became an orphan at a young age. She has lived on the streets of Paris, France most her life, which was about thirteen years total. Two years with her parents before they died, once they died six years in the orphanage, then the orphanage got run down, and now it has been seven years of her living on the streets of Paris.

Thunder rolled as the rain poured down onto the city of love, Paris France. Evelina was running down the side walks and lightning illuminated her pale face as it flashed in the distance for one brief moment. Water from puddles splashed against her sore aching legs as she fled. Two men were chasing her in hot pursuit. They were bandits.

Evelina turned a corner and was facing the opera house and heard the bandits gaining on her and she ran up the slippery steps and banged loudly on the door. "please! Let me in! Help me please!" she begged. No lights were on in the opera house yet she felt as if there were someone inside. The phantom heard rapid banging on the doors and strode towards them once he was close enough to hear the frantic cries for help, he allowed the doors to swing open and Evelina, who was drenched to the bone and shivering stumbled inside and hid.

The bandits walked inside and glanced around. "uh, isn't this place haunted?" one of the bandits asked. "oh come on! Quit being a scaredy cat and get in here." the other replied. They continued to search for Evelina. The phantom grew angry as they threw things around in their search. "You fools! You dare tear apart my theater?! You will pay for ever entering my theater!" he yelled but remained hidden. The bandits started to shake in fear. They looked around and heard something above them moving around.

They glanced upward and quickly dodged the chandelier as it fell and crashed onto the spot they were standing. Evelina ducked behind the couch she was hiding behind out of the way of the flying shattered glass of the chandelier. "the phantom is real!" one of the bandits exclaimed. "and guess what I have in the back room? CHANDELIERS! The closet? MORE CHANDELIERS!" he yelled and the bandits ran out screaming. Evelina came out from behind the couch. "th-thank you...I will never forgot this. I promise." she called and she left.

**(Tell me if you would like to see more of this story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

One week later after the 'accident' with the bandits, who were now arrested, the phantom was walking the halls of the opera house. "Well...she completely forgot about that little accident." He told himself. There was a terrible storm going on outside. Evelina found herself half dragging herself up the soaked steps of the opera house before clasping in front of the doors and weakly banged on the doors. "Please...*cough* let me...*cough* *cough* in..." She begged before passing out. The phantom came to the doors and noticed the limp girl on the steps

. He stared for a while then carefully scooped the fragile girl into his arms and placed on the couch and covered her with a blanket and gave her a pillow. He checked her temp and she was running fever. He put a wet rag on her forehead and waited for her to wake. Once she showed signs of waking he hid. Evelina woke up on the couch and coughed. She realized she was in the opera house and smiled slightly before falling back asleep on the couch. The phantom watched intently. He gave a slight smile before retiring to his chambers and going to sleep.

The next morning Evelina awoke to the quiet sound of music in the air. She slowly got up and walked around in search of the source. She soon found the phantom playing the pipe organ. He was playing The Music of the Night. He began singing along to it as well. "Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night." He sang. Evelina became entranced by the beautiful music and absent mindedly began singing along. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you." She sang.

The Phantom noticed her and continued to sing with her. "Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul, Take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me." The Phantom sang and Evelina sang back, "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!" "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write." "The power of the music of the night. You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night!" They finished singing and Evelina snapped back into reality and saw the Phantom sitting across from her and staring straight at her.


End file.
